


Jovian Witness

by LostFaces



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Song fic, im sorry, this is super short, why do i only write angst, wrote this in 15 minutes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostFaces/pseuds/LostFaces
Summary: Based off the song "Jovian Witness" by Ben Ross





	Jovian Witness

_Didn't sleep too well last night_

_Many thoughts gave me a fright_

_I don't know what else to do_

_But sing this old torch song to you_

Simon awoke with a pained gasp which was enough to startle Baz out of his own deep sleep.

“Simon, love, are you ok? It was just a dream.”

He only let out a pained sob and Baz decided to not push a conversation. Baz did the only thing he could do which was wrap his arms around Simon’s shaking body and brush his sweaty curls off of his face. He hummed a random tune until Simon’s breathing had evened out. They fell back asleep until the sun rose and birds were chirping.

_I got bug bites up and down my legs_

_And sandpaper in my bed_

_But comfort's not necessity_

_As a new day's light comes and rescues me_

_I will pretend that I am healed_

Baz opened his eyes and only saw dark. He reached his hands up and only felt wood. His breathing felt suffocated.

“Baz, babes, you got to wake up.”

“Love, it’s just a nightmare.”

“It’s me, Simon, I’m right here.”

The words are so distant in his brain, like he’s underwater. He squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again, but instead of only seeing dark, he sees blue eyes and bronze curls.

“Simon…” he lets out a harsh, dry sob.

“I was there again, I was in that coffin.”

Simon doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t have to. He just kisses Baz’s forehead and holds his hand. They spend all day in bed resting and drinking tea while they whisper little nothings.

_Bony fingers down my back_

_Chasing youth that your heart lacks_

_I will not get on my back for you_

_In my favorite dress while you come through_

_And tell me that I'm not real_

It’s the way that Simon kisses Baz’s neck and it’s the way that Baz holds Simon’s back for comfort. Everything revolves around how Simon would die for him, and Baz the same. They keep each other there and present. Baz and Simon were made of stars and spun with gold. They will be all that they need.

_I don't have the time_

_The time_

_The time_

_The time_

_The time_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment if you like it :) sorry i wrote this super quick


End file.
